Empowered and Augmented Iso-8 Ideas/Mawro
Tacticians 'Captain America' Covering A-Iso: Shield Guard Take Cover!: • Adds Covered 'Cyclops' Organizing E-Iso Organize: • 20% Chance to grant Perfect Shot when an ally uses a Ranged attack, Toe-to-Toe when an ally uses a Melee attack or Rally when an ally uses a Buff action 'Doctor Doom' Mystical E-Iso Mystical Armor: • Takes reduced damage from magic and tech attacks.(30%) • Chance to cause Bane to attackers.(25%) 'Emma Frost' Surprising E-Iso: Psychic Trap: • Chance to Preemptively counter with Psychic Tap • Guaranteed preemptive attack against Psychic attacks Blocking A-Iso: Psychic Tap False Vision: • Adds Blind Rage 'Gamora' Demoralizing E-Iso: Intimidation: • 20% chance to preemptively counter single-target attacks, applying Demoralized, Intimidated and Broken Will 'Hawkeye' Assisting E-Iso: Friends In High Places: • Chance to summon a random S.H.I.E.L.D. agent when an ally is attacked (20%) (Summonable S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are Black Widow, Constrictor, Falcon, Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Taskmaster) Focusing A-Iso: Pinpoint Target Focused View: • Adds Pin Cushion 'Loki' Confusing E-Iso: Shifting Images: • Enemies' attacks may go to the wrong target (3 rounds) 'Mr. Fantastic' Scientific E-Iso: Scientific Advances: • Chance to share a Scientific Advance with allies. Technological Advance: • Tech attacks deal 25% more damage and cause Downgrade Medical Advance: • Heal abilities heal 25% more and cause Remove Debuffs Biological Advance: • Bio attacks deal 25% more damage and cause Nanoplague Chemical Advance: • Elemental attacks deal 25% more damage and have a chance to cause Radiation Exposure, Poisoned or Iso-8 Corruption (30% each) Physical Advance: • Melee and Energy attacks deal 25% more damage and cause Pressure Points Mathematical Advance: • Ranged and Gun attacks deal 25% more damage and gain Guaranteed Hit 'War Machine' Targeting E-Iso: Auto-targeting Interface Blasters 'Cannonball' Falling E-Iso Nosedive: • After Blast Off triggers, attacks with Crash Landing • Gains Breakthrough and Wind-Up 'Daimon Hellstrom' Sealing E-Iso Sealed Soul: • Burning and Dark Void are not removed by Remove Debuffs and similar effects 'Doctor Voodoo' Intermediating E-Iso Magic Guard: • Protects allies from single-target and area magic attacks and cause Breakdown to the attacker • Magic attacks cannot be Stealthy 'Dr. Strange' Magical E-Iso Magic Enhancer: • Gives all allies Magic Aura, which increases magic attacks damage by 25% and reduces damage taken from magic attacks by 15% 'Human Torch' Melting E-Iso Melter Torch: • 50% chance to damage and apply Burning when characters carrying metal attack • Reduces damage from most water and ice attacks by 50% • Immune to Ice debuffs 'Iron Man' Deflecting E-Iso Updated Defense: • All allies start the combat with Deflector Shield Armoring E-Iso Bulletproof Armor: • Takes no damage from gun attacks. • Takes reduced damage from slashing attacks • High crit resistance 'Nico Minoru' Cutting E-Iso Deep Cuts: • Cutting Edge and Blood Sacrifice applies Internal Bleeding instead of Bleeding Renovating E-Iso New Life, New Spirit: • When Back From the Brink is activated Staff of One abilities can be used again 'Phoenix' Reconstructive E-Iso Healing Cocoon: • The first time Phoenix would die, she will gain Healing Cocoon Healing Cocoon: •Restores health every turn (20%) • Cannot be damaged • Prevents all debuffs • Removed when use any action except recharge or when health reaches 100% • Cannot protect or counter Invader E-Iso Made by User: Goldencahill Mental Crush: • Chance to apply a random psychic debuff before an enemy attack. Can apply Weak Mind, Migraine, Blind Rage, Mental Anguish, Psychic Lock or Mind Control (10% chance each) Linking A-Iso: Mind Link Fire Link: • Adds One With The Phoenix One With The Phoenix: • Increases all stats (+10%) • The next attack that would reduce health to 0 reduce health to 1% instead 'Rocket Raccoon' Loading E-Iso Almost Full: • Starts the combat with 4 Ammo Cells Easy Reload: • Reload doesn't cost stamia 'Scarlet Witch' Sharer E-Iso Share the Luck: • Gives Reality Warping to all allies Unavoidable A-Iso: Hex Spheres O Fortuna: • Adds Catastrophic and Bane Storm Rainy E-Iso: Rain Dance: • 10% chance to make it rain each round, removing Burning and causing Waterlogged to all allies and enemies. Waterlogged: • Reduces Evasion (20%) • Ice Attacks cause Freezing • Electric attacks against this target are guaranteed hit and deals extra damage Freezing: • Loses next turn • Reduced chance to dodge • Counts as Stun Disorienting A-Iso: Protective Shroud Extended Fog: • Adds Disoriented Climatic A-Iso: Blizzard Hail: • Adds and Under The Weather, which increases damage taken from elemental attacks Bruisers 'Ares' Divine E-Iso Son of Hera: • Ten-Thousand-Yard Stare target all enemies and has 40% chance to cause Cower 'Colossus' Refined E-Iso Advanced Metallurgy: • Takes half damage from Slashing and Gun attacks Colossal E-Iso Colossal Attacks: • Increased Attack (10%) • All attacks gain Paragon Exploiter Cracking A-Iso: Colossal Smash Absolute Crack: • Adds 40% chance to Stun 'Groot' Flowering E-Iso: Four Seasons: • Groot gains new abilities over the combat. Winter: (First round) • Gains Cagey and Chilled Spring: (Second round) • Gains Breakthrough, Thirst and restores some health (5%) Summer: (Third round) • Gains Energize and Flammable! Autumn: (Fourth round) • Gains Remove Debuffs and Remove Buffs (Then, starts with Winter again) 'Hercules' Celebrating E-Iso: Love for Party: • Hercules has a chance to celebrate each round, restoring health (10%) and stamina (20%) Love for Battle: • Chance to take reduced damage and resist crits from attacks Love for Women: • Chance to gain Competence when attacking Godly E-Iso: Demigod: • Reduces durations for most DoTs • Suppresses most effects that prevent or remove buffs 'Iceman' Thermal E-Iso: Thermal Vision: • Attacks gain True Strike • Attacks against Chilled characters are Guaranteed Hit 'Thing' Brittling A-Iso: Gizmo Sandwich Big Load: • Adds Brittle Armor Scrappers 'Angela' Ichor A-Iso: Blades of Ichor Divine Blood: • Adds Poisoned Blood, applies Ichor if the target has Bleeding 'Blade' Accustomed E-Iso I Have Seen Worse Things: • Immune to Fear effects 'Drax' Vengeful E-Iso Released Anger: • Counters with Blood for Blood when Rage of the Destroyer is removed 'Ka-Zar' Indomitable E-Iso Savage A-Iso: Knife Slash Savage Ambush: • Adds Stealthy and Off-balance ''Sabretooth' '''Shredding A-Iso:' Claw Swipe Adamantium Claw: • Adds Shred Tenderizing A-Iso: Sabretooth Tantrum Explosive Throwing: • Adds Tenderized 'Spider-Woman' Biological E-Iso Pheromones Detection: • Causes Detected to targets with Pheromones Heartbreaking A-Iso: Venom Blast Breaking Hearts: • Adds Exploits Delirium 'Wolverine' Shredding A-Iso: Adamantium Claws Adamantium Claw: • Adds Shred Sharpening A-Iso: Savage Rend Sharpened Claws: • Adds Sharpened Claws and Bleeding Infiltrators 'Black Widow' Training E-Iso S.H.I.E.L.D. Training: • Attacks have a 50% chance to gain Stealthy, True Strike or Ignore Defense Evincing A-Iso: Flying Kick Hidden Truths: • Adds Deadly Crits and Paragon Exploiter but gains a 2 rounds cooldown. 'Elektra' Concealing E-Iso Strike From Shadows Master Ninja: • Chance to use a Smoke Bomb every round • Grants Hidden in Smoke (removed after dodging an attack) to self and Blinded to all enemies Murdering A-Iso: Assassinate Execution: • Adds Perfect Assassination, if the enemy is defeated by this action will be an epic overkill and will grant Elektra an Extra Turn 'Enchantress' Charming A-Iso: Charm Lovely Charm: • is not removed when damage is taken but lasts 1 round Maddening A-Iso: Alluring Voice Crazy Jealousy: • Adds and 'Gambit' Charging E-Iso Charged Help: • Each stack of Kinetic Charge increases the chance of Wild Card to trigger 'Invisible Woman' Bypassing E-Iso My Cage, My Rules: • Invisible Woman attacks bypass Force Cage 'Kitty Pryde' Phased E-Iso Shadow Strike: • 20% chance to become Phased and counter attack • This attack causes Fried Circuits and Obsolete Tech • Guaranteed counter while Phased 'Medusa' Tangling E-Iso Red Silky Snakes: • Counters Tied Up enemies • This counter has a chance to cause Constricted (75%), Cornered (50%), Immobilized (20%), Off-balance (50%) or Staggered (75%) (Medusa would tangle the enemy when she intercept an attack. Deals low damage) 'Morbius' Desperate A-Iso: Fly By Night No Options: • Adds Desperation Attack 'Nightcrawler' Surprising E-Iso Surprise!: • When Whiff of Brimstone or Noble Sacrifice trigger gains Surprise Attack! Sudden A-Iso: Triple Threat Sudden Strike: • Adds Deadly Crits 'Tigra' Furious E-Iso Annoyed: • Starts the fight with Tiger's Fury Generalists 'Angel' Blessing E-Iso (Only Modern Angel) Bless You: • 15% chance of replacing harmful status effects of all allies by their opposite Cursing E-Iso (Only Archangel) Curse You: • 15% chance of replacing beneficial status effects of all enemies by their opposite Angelical A-Iso: Impositio Manus Angelical Blessing: • Adds Halo, removes and prevent debuffs 'Rogue' Stealing A-Iso: Absorb Power Thief of power: • Adds 50% chance to apply Generalized or Depower Category:Empowered Iso-8